Date With The Reaper
by RainyDayz
Summary: Five girls and the Z-Fighters are about to have some fun as they battle boredom...but what awaits them around the corner when they run into an enemythat's intent on spoiling their plans? *complete*
1. Default Chapter

Five girls. Best friends. Four men. Earth's defenders. Their most challenging threat ever is.... Bordedom.  
  
Jenny smiled as she stared into space. A small chuckle escaped her lips and her friend, Lindsey, turned her head to give her a puzzled glance.  
  
"What have you come up with now?" She asked nearly dreadfully.  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering....nah!" Jenny shook her head and laughed.  
  
Catie, who was currently on the floor, rolled over to them. "Spill", she said bluntly.  
  
Sabriena climbed over the couch with Leelee, both focussing their attention on Jenny.  
  
"Well....I was just thinking. What if we took the guys out on the town? No where in particular. Just OUT. Like to the movies, then dinner, then take a walk or something like that."  
  
Lindsey looked thoughtful, "That would be boring! What would we do? We've done all that before."  
  
Catie grinned, " What if we...improvised?" She suggested.  
  
Jenny beamed, "That's what I was laughing about! I was imagining Piccolo in a theater, blasting the screen to pieces!"  
  
Leelee shook her head. "Girl, you need some serious help."  
  
Sabriena nodded, but looked at Catie, "What do you think we should do? It's not like Jenny can flood a place or anything."  
  
Jenny beamed and let out a sinister cackle.  
  
Lindsey rolled her eyes and lit a small flame on the end of her finger, rotating it in a small ball. "We can't burn it down either."  
  
A vine snaked around Catie's wrist and wrapped itself up her arm, a flower blossoming on its end. "But I'm bored! And I need something to do before I go insane!"  
  
Leelee sighed, " Well think of something! My brain is out of order today." Lindsey joined Catie on the floor as she extinguished her tiny bonfire. "Hey Jenn, mind getting me a sip of water?"  
  
Jenny grinned, "Sure", she said. Out of nowhere, water spiraled out of the air and formed into the shape of a cup. It floated in front of Lindsey and she chugged it in seconds, "Thanks!"  
  
"See?" Sabriena asked, "We have plenty of fun just hanging out here and playing with our powers."  
  
"Not enough fun", Leelee commented. She made her eyes go cross-eyed and belched, "Heh...Like my new trick?" Jenny laughed, "Yea!!" She crossed her eyes too and made an effort to belch, but her face just turned red.  
  
Out of nowhere a burp escaped and rocked the house. Everyone turned to look at Lindsey, who smiled. "....Excuse me." 


	2. Vegeta Goes Insane

Part 2  
  
Author's note: I want to thank Lin-z and Jenny for their help and support with this story. People PLEASE review! I love them, good or bad!  
  
Vegeta walked in and saw the girls laughing. He grunted and stalked toward them, "What are you giggling about, you raving lunatics?"  
  
Catie looked up at him with puppy eyes, "Pwease don't yell at us Mr. Veggie Head. We didn't mean to be wude!" She batted her eyelashes and smiled.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide and turned bloodshot as he began to shake with anger. "You little brat! How dare you speak like that to the Prince of Saiyans!?"  
  
Jenny laughed, "I've heard this one before!! You told me that joke already, remember? I didn't fall for it either."  
  
"It's not a joke you insolent pibsqueek! I AM the Prince of--"  
  
"All Saiwans! We know we know", Sabriena interrupted, bored with the "Prince".  
  
Vegeta growled, "SAIYANS, not Saiwans!"  
  
Leelee rolled over to him, " Give it a rest, Vegetable!"  
  
With that, the mighty Prince Vegeta stomped out of the living room and out into the yard, where he MIGHT have escaped the insanity if it weren't for his son, who happened to be passing by. "Hey, Dad", Trunks greeted. "You wanna come with me and everyone tonight? We're goin' out to--"  
  
"NO!!! Get away from me you contaminated child!!"  
  
Trunks stared, baffled at his father and slowly backed away. "Okay...", he murmured as he stepped into the house. As soon as he got inside, he saw exactly what made his father lose his mind. And he wasn't sure whether he wanted to venture in himself. He puffed out his chest and thought happy thoughts. *C'mon Trunks! That's your GIRLFRIEND in there and her friends. They're not killers! Just people who cause you to go slightly insane...*  
  
He groaned at the sight that bestowed itself upon him and took one step back before walking toward them. The living room-- which WAS a comfortable sitting place with a soft sofa, lazy boy, TV, and coffee table-- was now covered in twisted vines and flowers, swirling water, gusts of wind, a ball of fire, and flashing lights. All reflections of the girls' powers.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Where's Gohan?" Lindsey piped, her fire ball not wavering.  
  
Catie grew a blue rose out of the carpet and handed it to Trunks, " Howdy sweetie", she said. Trunks blushed and accepted the flower, briefly kissing Catie and looked at the rest of the girls. "Gohan's gonna be late. He said something about his dad wanting to train with him."  
  
Lindsey pouted and turned back to her flames.  
  
"What about Piccy-chan?" Jenny questioned. "Is he coming tonight or what?"  
  
Trunks ducked as a spiral of water flew by and hit the wall.  
  
Jenny grinned. "Woops..."  
  
The demi Saiyan sighed and looked at her, "He'll come. He just said no dance clubs." "WHAT!?" All five girls shouted. "We HAVE to dance!! It's that or ...or...", Sabriena ran out of words as her brain overloaded.  
  
Leelee took up where she left off, "Or we'll karaoke all night!"  
  
Trunks went pale and nodded his head, "I'll talk to them about it", he muttered.  
  
The girls smiled in triumph. Lindsey jumped up and threw her fire at Jenny who hastily threw her water back. There was a loud hissing sound as they hit each other and disappeared in a quick burst of steam.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Catie smirked at her friends and said, "Nice. Now lets go get ready!" All five girls jumped off the floor and ran up the stairs, chattering and giggling about what they were going to wear. 


	3. Getting Ready For A Good Time

Part 3  
  
Gohan stared at himself in the mirror, rubbing his hair down repeatedly. *I look like an idiot.* He wore slacks and a black T-shirt. They weren't going anywhere fancy, so he decided to wear something casual.  
  
"Gohan! Are you ready yet?" His mother's voice floated up to him from downstairs.  
  
"Yea! Coming." Before leaving his room, he smoothed down his hair one more time.  
  
Piccolo stood waiting for him, arms crossed. "Finally. You take almost as long as the girls do."  
  
Gohan half chuckled and half glared. " Whatever. Lets just go pick them up and go have some fun."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Leelee jumped up and down. She was excited. She couldn't wait to be with Seventeen. It sounded stupid to want to see him when it was only a day before that she had been with him, but she couldn't help it. Her red dress flowed over her feet and pooled around the floor.  
  
"Leelee, you're making me nervous, girl. Cut it out." Sabriena sat fidgeting with a strand of hair. She didn't have a date, but she was still anxious. She had on a plain pink shirt and blue capris.  
  
Jenny came bouncing out of the bathroom with her hair up in an intricate braid that circled around her head. She wore a strappy lavender, knee high dress that was covered in velvet roses that were an even darker purple. "I'm totally ready. Bring it on! I can handle any date!" she babbled, her eyes dancing with light.  
  
Lindsey danced around the room in a dark blue tanktop that strapped across her back several times. She wore a long black skirt with fringe at the bottom. Thick, strap on heels adorned her feet. "Whoo! Party!" she cried, hopping up and down around the bed.  
  
Catie walked out of her room also wearing a deep blue shirt. Its sleeves went to her elbows and laced flowers were dotted all over it. Her pants were black and each side had a real vine snaking its way up to her waist, wrapping itself around her. "You guys excited?" she asked.  
  
Four nods answered her question as they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"The guys are here!!" Lindsey crowed.  
  
All five girls ran down the stairs. Fighting the other girls off, Jenny raced to the door and answered it first. There, Seventeen, Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks stood.  
  
"Hey Jenny", Gohan greeted. Lindsey shoved her aside and jumped into Gohan's arms.  
  
Leelee walked up to Seventeen's side and she intertwined her hand with his.  
  
Jenny squealed and grabbed Piccolo in a bear hug. "Hi Piccy-chan!" Piccolo grinned and hugged her back as Trunks walked by them and took Catie's arm, dipping her backwards and kissing her at the same time.  
  
"All right, all right! Enough with the 'hellos'", Sabriena stated. "Lets get this party started, the night is young!"  
  
So they all headed out to their cars and revved them up. 


	4. Dating and Flames

Part 4  
  
Dating and Danger  
  
Author's note: Again, I want to thank Lin-z and Jenny. All of this is for them. Without the two of them, this story wouldn't be up or anything. Thanks you guys, you're both more than I could ask for.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The air was warm and couples were together everywhere. The evening was perfect for a day out.  
  
"This is gonna be fun!" Leelee commented, walking next to Seventeen and Sabriena.  
  
Jenny nodded excitedly, hanging on Piccolo's arm.  
  
"Where to first, you guys?" Gohan asked the group, his arm around Lindsey. "Dinner, movies, what?"  
  
A buzz of conversation went up and a small argument broke out about where they should go. It was settled that they would eat first. They walked into a resturaunt and waited for a table so that they could all be together. Once seated, their menus were placed before them.  
  
"What are you going to order?" Catie asked Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey looked at the list of food and pointed to the elegantly sliced chicken with a side of salad. " THAT", Lindsey replied, licking her lips.  
  
Catie grinned and pointed to what she was going to get.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes. " Couldn't you get something less messy?" she asked.  
  
Catie sat back and stared at her, along with Leelee. "Are you kidding me?" she said. " I like it when it's messy, I get to lick it off my fingers!"  
  
Piccolo put his menu down and crossed his arms.  
  
The waiter walked up, "Are you all ready to order?"  
  
"Yea", Sabriena answered. The boy stared at Piccolo and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Water", Piccolo said simply.  
  
With a puzzled look, the waiter scribbled it down and turned to Lindsey, then to Gohan.  
  
Leelee thought for a minute, "I'll take...um...the all you can eat salad bar!"  
  
"I'll have the same!" Jenny piped.  
  
"Me too", Seventeen echoed.  
  
"And what about you?" The waiter said, looking at Catie.  
  
Catie rubbed her hands together, " The baby back ribs. With extra sauce!"  
  
All the orders were taken and a small conversation went up around the table. An unlit candle caught Lindsey's eye and she smiled. Lighting a flame on the tip of her finger, she went to light it. At the same time, Sabriena bumped her elbow into Lindsey's arm, knocking it into her dress.  
  
Jenny jumped and shrieked, "Fire!"  
  
Lindsey's skirt had caught on fire and was creeping slowly up the table cloth too. "Put it out!" she screamed, " Put it out put it out put it out!"  
  
All eyes turned to their table and stared in fascination. Piccolo grabbed his glass of water and threw it at her, drenching Lindsey and her clothes. Jenny went to work on the table cloth,  
  
"Well", Leelee said, " this ain't so boring, now is it?"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
In the shadows, a figure watched every move they made. It had come a long way and it had finally found the creatures it needed for its plan. It was no ordinary plan. Not some take over the universe ploy. It was much more than that. It was revenge. And, oh, how sweet it was going to be...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The movies. That's where they wanted to go next. But what movies were playing? The four couples stared at the list of films, trying to decide which one was best.  
  
"I wanna watch Mutual Death", Piccolo said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Jenny elbowed him. " I want to see Love in November", she said dreamily.  
  
"No way!" Catie said, making a gagging sound. "I wanna see Mutual Death too. That, or it's Pearl Harbor all the way!"  
  
Trunks groaned.  
  
Catie had mentioned a movie star crush and he had been a tad jealous. Josh Hartnett. What did he have that Trunks didn't?  
  
Lindsey's clothes were dry now with the help of Leelee. Leelee had the power of air. It wasn't a problem to blow Lindsey dry.  
  
It was decided that they were going to watch "Attack of the Killer Android." Seventeen had protested quite a bit, but had been over ruled, even by Leelee. The theater was dark as they made their way to their seats. The movie was barely starting and the room was packed with anxious onlookers, ready for a good show. The movie started with a sunny day......  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
It was getting late. Seventeen checked his watch. They were barely even halfway through the movie yet and it was already four. The scene had changed to a lone couple in a deserted building with the android creeping slowly up on them. Jenny clung to Piccolo's arm, her eyes fixated on the screen. Her power level was rising without her knowing it. The android was right behind them....  
  
Lindsey sat, biting her nails, hunched forward, muscles tense. Look behind you, you stupid lovebirds!!! She kept thinking.  
  
The girl turned around and caught sight of the killing machine, " John, Look out!"  
  
Leelee rocked back and forth, her face all the way up and behind the seat in front of her. They're gonna die!! Her mind was screaming.  
  
"Marsha! Stay back!" The man ordered, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Sweat beaded Catie's forehead as she clutched Trunks' hand, cutting off its circulation. Trunks tried to pull gently away, but Catie pulled his arm back, squeezing it in terror.  
  
The android lunged at him, grabbing him by the neck.  
  
Sabriena jumped slightly out of her chair and shut her eyes. Then quickly opened them back up. Oh no, she thought. Oh no oh no oh no...  
  
Suddenly, a scream went up in the theater and Gohan jumped, along with the rest of the group.  
  
The man kicked the android and attacked.  
  
Another scream...  
  
Now that was real, Jenny thought.  
  
Catie turned around in her seat, searching the theater. She knew that scream was real. Abruptly, the whole crowd started screaming. Everyone seemed to know what was going on except for her. A figure suddenly stepped in front of the screen, holding a sphere of light in his hand. More screams went up as the terrified people noticed the form, its eyes glowing red. And without warning, the figure launched the ball of energy straight at Gohan and Lindsey. 


	5. A Battle Unknown

OK, Jenny! Here it is! Chapter five! I hope you like it. It's allll about you! ^__^ See ya later!

OK, Jenny! Here it is! Chapter five! I hope you like it. It's allll about you! ^__^ See ya later! 

Part 5 

A Battle Unknown 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Lindsey screamed. 

Gohan picked her up and tossed her all the way across the room, right into Trunks' arms. 

The blast missed him by a hair's breath. 

" What the hell?!" Piccolo bellowed, Jenny by his side, eyes wide. 

Seventeen held Leelee close to him, pushing her slightly behind him. Nothing was going to happen to his girl while he was standing. 

Lindsey climbed out of Trunks' arms and ran back to Gohan, who grabbed her and shoved her behind him. He took a fighting stance, his hair flashing gold. 

Catie growled and instead of letting Trunks put her behind him, SHE put him behind her, stepping protectively in front of him. She wasn't afraid. 

Sabriena jumped over a row of chairs and stood beside Leelee. A sick feeling churned in her stomach and she took a step back behind her friend. 

Jenny looked at the figure before them, her eyes hard and cold. This jerk sent chills up her spine, but she would make sure that he didn't touch her man. 

" Who are you, you loser?" she questioned. Piccolo threw a warning glance at her, but she ignored it. 

The creature turned his blood red stare on her and a low, threatening voice floated out from him, " Watch your tongue, child. Before you find it ripped out." 

Lindsey spit, " Yea right, you idiot. Bring it on." 

A tiny smile touched the form's mouth, " You said it, not I." 

The ground beneath them began to rumble and Sabriena shrieked as she reached for Leelee's hand. 

Trunks went Super Saiyan and picked up Catie, who wrapped her arms around his neck. Power radiated from her and the rest of the girls as their levels rose. 

The creature that they were to obviously face in battle, chuckled wickedly and blasted a hole in the roof. 

One by one, the girls in the boys' arms, they flew out in search of a remote area, away from the population. 

They all followed Gohan, their eyes set in front of them. 

Flying over lakes, mountains, fields, and forests, Leelee stole glances at their new enemy. An uneasy feeling, of course, lay in her. She could hear Lindsey taking deep breaths to calm herself down. 

She looked over at Catie. Her friend's face was set in determination, but she could almost feel the anxiety building in her. 

Jenny set her jaw. Whatever happened, happened. But she would make sure that this dork didn't make it to tomorrow. 

Almost twelve mintues later, Gohan stopped. As did the rest of them. 

They had come to the ocean, giant rocks rising ominously out of the water like beacons, waves thrashing violently against them. 

Piccolo set Jenny down gently, as did Gohan for Lindsey, Trunks for Catie, and Seventeen for Leelee and Sabriena. 

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed as good faced evil. 

Finally, their enemy spoke, " If this is the choice of your battlefield, so be it. It is an uncanny place to be put to your graves." 

Catie and Leelee sneered in annoyance, obviously confident...for the moment. " It'll be YOUR grave if you don't shut up", Jenny commented, her patience thin. 

Leelee smiled at her friend's cockiness and turned serious again, glancing over at Sabriena. Sabriena stood shaking where she was, her eyes full of fright and youth. 

Lindsey's heart went out to her. They were all so young... 

" Enough time has been wasted, you insolent brats", the figure hissed. It threw back its hood and revealed itself as a he. 

His face was covered in scars, his black hair flowing around his narrow shoulders. 

" My name is Radmis", he said. " I am here to avenge my sister's death. I care very little for her, but NO ONE disgraces my family." 

" Your sister's death?" Sabriena questioned. " Who the heck is your sister?" 

Suddenly, Leelee went pale as realization struck her. "Kamahina", she whispered, her voice wobbling. 

" That is correct, child", was the reply from Radmis. " Now I am sick of waiting. You either fight me then die, or die right now. Your choice."

"Hell no!" Jenny spat. 

" I ain't goin' down without a fight", Catie added. Lindsey nodded an agreement as Leelee smirked, " If you're gonna fight us, get it on, you cherry eyed freak." She taunted.

Sabriena said nothing. She trembled with fear, but nodded her head in conviction.

Radmis removed his cape, throwing it into the salty water below them. " Shall we begin?" he asked in a sultry voice. 

The girls powered up as much as they could. They hadn't learned how to fully power up, except for Jenny. 

" All right", Lindsey said, turning toward her friends. " Which one of us goes first?" 

"You're insane if you think that you're gonna fight this guy!" The boys shouted. 

Catie looked over at them, " And you're insane if you think we won't", she threw back coolly. 

The rest of the girls nodded. Leelee stepped up, " Let me go first", she said, her voice tight with confidence. 

Silence.... 

" No", Jenny said. She couldn't, she WOULDN'T let anyone go before her. She wanted to see if she could beat this guy before anybody else got hurt. 

" What do you mean 'no'? I can do what I want and I say that I go first." 

"Well I say you don't", Jenny shot back. 

" Be quiet!" Lindsey and Catie shouted at the same time. 

" This is DANGEROUS!" Catie said. 

" Why fight over who gets to get hurt first?" Sabriena added.

Jenny growled, " Whatever"...and she attacked Radmis. 

" Jenny!!" Piccolo shouted. 

Leelee gasped. Lindsey's mouth dropped open.

Catie slammed her hands onto the ground. 

" Crap!" Gohan managed to force out.

Sabriena shrieked.

A spiral of water stronger than a tidal wave shot out of Jenny's hand and struck her opponent dead on. 

Radmis staggered backwards, but maintained the upper hand, viciously backhanding Jenny away. 

Lindsey winced as she watched her friend make a rough landing onto the rocky surface. 

Jenny bounced back up and rushed head long at the man in front of her, every muscle tense. 

A punch to the chin, a kick to the stomach. 

That was all she got in before she was tackled to the edge of the rock. Her mind raced and she kneed Radmis with all her might, backflipping over his hunched form and turning to face him again. 

What met her eyes made her go rigid. 

Radmis stood facing her, an enormous sphere of energy gathered at the tip of his fingers. 

A cruel smile played about his lips and he flung the killing shot straight at Jenny, who couldn't move fast enough, even if she tried. 

Piccolo's heart froze and his mind cried out, 'Do something!' 

A moment later, he was speeding with all the strength in the world toward Jenny, inserting himself between her and her end. 

The blow struck both of them with the force of a freight train, slamming into them and knocking both to their fates, into the thrashing waves below. 

A minute passed as Trunks, Gohan, Seventeen, and the girls searched frantically for Piccolo's or Jenny's life force. 

Nothing... 

~~*~~*~~* 


	6. Another is Lost

Here's chapter six for you, Jenny. ^__^ Enjoy! Thank you! 

Part 6

Another is Lost 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

A stunned moment of horrified quiet settled on the group.

A cruel, malevolent sound filled the air as Radmis chuckled wickedly... 

Tears stung Leelee's eyes as she swayed back and forth in utter disbelief. 

It couldn't be possible. 

Not Jenny...not her and Piccolo. 

A barely heard sob came from Lindsey and she covered her face with her hands.

Sabriena wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Catie stood still. Her face deadly calm. Trunks put a reassuring arm around her shoulders while Gohan held Lindsey, speaking softly to her, trying to hush her hysterics. 

"Shut up", Radmis barked, sick of their mourning. " Is this all you do? Fight, die, then cry? I can't believe you morons defeated my sister." 

Flames errupted in Lindsey's eyes as anger filled her. How dare he?! 

Catie lunged at him, her fists flying. 

Trunks managed to grab her arm and pull her back. 

" You jackass!" Leelee screamed at him. 

"Fuck you!" Lindsey added. 

" My my, children. Watch your language. Your last words should be pleasant." Radmis snickered, his demonic eyes flashing. 

" Those WERE pleasant!" Catie retorted, struggling against Trunks' iron grip, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

Sabriena hugged herself tighter, staring fixated at the spot where Jenny and Piccolo had disappeared. 

She tried not to choke on the lump in her throat. 

Gohan glared at the freak show, " You want a fight?" he challenged. " You got it!" 

He took a step forward, but too late. 

Catie had already broken free of Trunks and was now speeding toward Radmis, hate burning in her blood. 

"Damn it!" Gohan cursed. 

Trunks cussed out a string of profanity at himself for not holding Catie tighter. 

Lindsey's eyes went wide in shock, but were instantly replaced by sheer panic. 

Sabriena took a step forward as Leelee snatched up Seventeen's hand in fear. 

'How on earth could they let another one of the girls get away?!' Seventeen thought insanely. 

Catie swung. 

Her only thoughts were of ripping Radmis to bloody shreds! 

Vines and shrubbery grew and crept up around the tiny island as her power level rose. 

She pounded one solid fist into Radmis' mocking face, catching him off guard. 

"That's for Jenny!" Catie hissed. 

Radmis glared ice at her, " Stupid child!" His voice seemed like a thick poison. 

"You have no idea who you are dealing with." 

Lindsey's words of encouragment rang out, " Yes she does! She's dealing with an over grown raddish from the circus!" 

Radmis turned to shoot back a smart remark, but a vine curled securely around his ankles and tripped him. 

"Woohoo!" Leelee shouted. But the montsrous creature tore the plants off violently, flew up, and side kicked Catie in the stomach, sending her careening into Gohan. 

She shook the dizziness off and stood, dashing back into the fight. 

No way was this strawberry gonna get away without a new scar. 

She aimed an attack at his head. But Radmis realized her mistake. She was wide open... 

"Catie!" Trunks warned. 

But he wasn't fast enough. 

Radmis grew a crafty grin and he dodged, disappearing and coming up behind her. 

He captured her wrist in a tight grip and twisted it behind her back, trapping her. 

Lindsey's heart jumped up into her throat and pounded harder than ever before. 

Radmis leaned in and whispered into his prisoner's ear, evil lacing his words, " I grow tired of playing with you, girl. The game ends here." 

And with that, he fired a blast of white hot energy straight through her back and out through her chest. 

" No!!" Sabriena cried. 

Leelee caught her breath and turned to face away, looking at Seventeen. Her face held the innocence of incomprehension. 

Lindsey stared, horrified. Her mind spun and she suddenly felt light headed. 

Radmis released Catie and carelessly walked a few steps away as she slowly sank to her knees, falling backward into Trunks' arms who had rushed to her side immediatly. 

Catie choked out a cough and look up at him franticly, her eyes searching desperatley for help. Tears glistened brightly in Trunks' eyes and he held her gently, trying to avoid looking at the gaping hole in her chest. 

"You did good", he whispered. 

Catie shivered, " Is it ....b-bad?" she forced out. 

Trunks shook his head, " You're gonna be fine", he answered. 

Catie managed a small smile. 

Then her eyes rolled up into her head as she struggled to breathe for a moment...and died. 

Radmis smirked triumphantly, " Weaklings." 

Leelee was going to be sick. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair! 

Lindsey's legs gave out and she sat down hard on the ground. Gohan hugged her close. He would NOT let her go off and die like Catie and Jenny and Piccolo. Even though they could wish them back, it still hurt so much when they died. 

Seventeen growled and stood by Leelee to comfort her. 

Trunks still kept Catie nestled warmly in his arms as if she were going to wake up any minute. Maybe they really couldn't beat Radmis... 

Their enemy sighed, obviously bored. " Whose next?" 


	7. A Pleasant Surprise

Hey Jenny! 

This is chapter seven all edited and put together for ya! 

I hope you like it after all the work we did on it. See ya later! ~Catie 

Chapter 7 

A pleasant surprise 

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Author's note: Everyone thank Jenny!! She wrote half of this story with me! She RULES!!! Thank you Jenny. This is the LONGEST chapter yet.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Anger. Pain. Fury. Sorrow. 

That's all he felt when her heart stopped beating. 

Trunks stared down at the lifeless form in his arms, rocking her back and forth. 

Gohan laid a hand on his shoulder, trying his best to comfort the pained boy from the future. 

Trunks didn't move for a minute. 

Then he slowly laid Catie's body gently onto the ground. 

Lindsey ran over and kneeled by her friend as did Sabriena. 

Trunks stood up and turned to face Radmis. 

He had only fought the girls. 

He hadn't fought a Super Saiyan yet. 

Gohan grabbed him by the wrist, " We should go get ours dads", he whispered. 

But Trunks paid no attention to him. 

Leelee looked at Seventeen. No way was Trunks getting all the action. 

Seventeen was taken aback. 'What the hell does Leelee think she's doing?! I knew it...she wants me dead...yup...' Leelee was mad. 

Seventeen had never seen her mad before and it made him uneasy. 

But at the moment, Leelee wasn't thinking about uneasiness. 

She was thinking about whether Radmis should be blasted to pieces or tortured. 

She liked the second choice better. 

Trunks felt his pain turn into a boiling rage. 

He wasn't going to let this idiot get away with what he had done, "I'll fight you." 

Trunks' hair turned gold and his eye's turned green. 

Radmis laughed, "I'm shaking in my boots, kid." 

"You will," Trunks growled dangerously. 

He charged Radmis at full force. 

'This is too easy. One by one I'll have my revenge!' Radmis grinned as he ducked under Trunks' attack, "You'll go down just like your girlfriend!" 

Trunks' eyes went wide at the mention of Catie and he jabbed a punch into Radmis' face, stomach, and a kick to the groin. 

All in the space of a heart beat. 

Leelee turned around and punched Seventeen. 

She wanted to fight! 

Seventeen looked at her and rubbed his shoulder, "I'm sorry?" he said uncertainly. 

Leelee just shook her head. 

Seventeen wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You'll get your chance. This guy won't be beaten so easily. Just let Trunks blow off some steam." 

He kissed her lightly on the cheek as she nodded and looked back to Trunks who had ki blasted Radmis a few yards away. 

Trunks landed on the ground a few feet away and watched the cloud of dust fade. 

Maybe he killed the guy. 

But a cruel laughter came through the cloud. "Is that all you got, weakling? You're girlfriend fought better!" 

Suddenly a red energy beam came through the dark and hit Trunks, sending him flying backwards. 

He slammed into the rock and lay for a moment, stunned. 

His body ached. 

Each cell and every fiber in his being screamed to be left alone, but he ignored their cries of pain. 

He stood with difficulty and faced Radmis....only to be knocked down once again by two more powerful blasts. 

Gohan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. 

Trunks blacked out and his eyes glazed over. 

He barely managed to maintain contiousness, his head spun. 

He could make out his opponent faintly and dread filled him as Radmis spoke, "You are pathetic. I should have known this was all a fluke. Say hello to your girlfriend for me." And at that he lifted his hand up, palm out facing his battered rival. 

...Suddenly a gust of wind and a loud boom made their way to his muddled brain and he realized he wasn't dead.... yet. 

With all his strength he managed to crack open his eyes and he saw in shock, his father's face directly above him. 

He looked to his right and could vaguely see Goku standing with his hands out, just finishing his kamehameha wave. 

Trunks could feel himself being ever so gently lifted up by his father and he groaned in pain. 

"Sshh", he barely heard. "You're going to be fine. You've had worse." 

He was laid down and he stared up at Vegeta helplessly, "Gone", he whispered. 

Vegeta looked in confusion at his son, "What's gone?" 

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat, "Jenny, Ca..Catieand Piccolo." 

Vegeta's heart skipped a beat, but before he could speak an evil voice cut through his thoughts, "How sweet. Daddy's come to save the day. Too late for daddy's little girls, though. Lights out for them." 

Radmis grinned wickedly at Vegeta who kneeled by Trunks' side, "Of course, I probably did the world a favor. They were so disrespectful." 

Vegeta shook with anger, "I'm sorry, Trunks." 

He turned his attention away from his son and rose to his feet to stand by Goku. 

His power level leaped and his hair turned a searing gold, light exploding out of him. 

"Cute", Radmis remarked. "But do you want to see real power?" 

Vegeta smirked in mockery, "Why not, you murderer?"

Radmis sneered, "I am no murderer. I have only come for a well deserved revenge and I will do anything to get it." 

"Even if it means killing innocent teenaged girls!?" 

"They weren't innocent! They killed my sister!" 

Sabriena raised her hand and waved, "Um, excuse me. Correction! Your sister CHOSE her death, moron!" 

At that, Radmis's eyes glowed brighter and faster than Sabriena could see, he disappeared and came in front of her, punching her in the stomach, turning stealthily and kicking Lindsey who had tried sneaking up on him. 

Gohan fired a kamehameha, giving them precious seconds to recuperate. Sabriena sat slowly up, her stomach churning. 

Gohan lifted Lindsey up by the hand and looked her over quickly. 

Seventeen and Leelee went to attack Radmis while he was distracted. 

They might have a better chance that way. 

Seventeen reached him first and kicked him, flipping the man over. 

But he got up immediately and threw a pulsing ball of energy straight at Leelee. Seventeen grabbed her and pulled her out of the way, but the shock wave of it washed over them, launching them backwards to the edge of the cliff. 

Leelee hung on for life, her legs dangly helplessly in the air. 

She looked down and swallowed a cry as she saw the thrashing waves below.

She felt a slight weight on her and turned to see Seventeen curling an arm around her and hoisting her up over the ledge, pulling himself up after her. 

Leelee aimed a gust of wind at the disgusting creature and fired, knocking him down, but at the very same time hitting Lindsey, throwing her back and over the cliff's ledge.

"Lindsey!!" Gohan cried. 

He went to go after her, but was slammed to the ground as was his father. 

Lindsey screamed in terror as she fell. 

She couldn't die. Not yet. Not now! 

Out of nowhere she felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around her waist and suddenly her rapid descent stopped. 

She cautiously opened her tightly closed eyes and looked around in confusion. 

And she gasped. 

There, looking over her shoulder, was Jenny. 

Lindsey's jaw dropped and she stuttered in utter shock, "You....you're...d-d-dead!" 

Jenny was standing on a spiral of water that spewed out from the ocean beneath them, suspended in mid air. "No I'm not", she said lightly. "I'm right here. Alive and kicking. Saving your butt!" 

Above them, where the battle raged on, they heard a familiar voice shout, "Special Beam Cannon!" 

Lindsey's eyes went wide.....

PICCOLO!

~~*~~*~~*~~ 


	8. How?

~~*~~*~~*~~

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter eight is FINALLY done

thanks to Jenny and Lindsey! Everybody give them hugs

and presents!

~~*~~*~~*~~

Chapter 8

~~*~~*~~*~~

"W-what....HOW?!" Lindsey stuttered.

Jenny grinned, "Questions later, ok Lins? Right now,

I think we have a little problem."

Jenny looked to the battle and levitated upward, "4th

floor:lingire. 5th floor: antiques and silverware. 6th

floor: Battle to the death with an Insane radish freak

from the circus who wants revenge on us." 

Up on the cliff, Radmis lay sprawled out. A result

from Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.

The warriors stood in complete awe of the Namek and

bombarded him with questions that he casually ignored.

Jenny set Lindsey on the ground near Gohan, "People!

People! Please hold all questions until the butt

kicking is over!" 

Sabriena, still speechless, nodded as she turned to

face Radmis, who was rising,"She's right. Let's hurry

up and kick his ass before it's too late." 

She paused to flick some hair behind her shoulder,

"Please."

Leelee looked at Sabriena, "Go girl!"

Sabriena turned and smirked at them. Then she turned

around to finish off Radmis.....only to find that he

had vanished... 

Everyone looked around dumbfounded. Sabriena whipped

her head around, scanning the area, "Where the he..." 

A sudden blow to her side stopped her sentence.

Radmis laughed as he hit Sabriena again, sending her

flying.

He turned to face the group of warriors, "Thought

you had me beaten, did you? You're dumber than I

thought."

His face was dirt streaked and a wild, crazed look was

in his eyes. 

He glared at Piccolo and Jenny, "I thought you two

insects were dead. Well, no matter. I'll get rid of

you anyway with the rest of these vermins."

Leelee helped Sabriena up, supporting her with one

arm, "You're really ugly, you know that? Your mother

must have had to buy you 'Blow up Friends'."

Radmis sneered and charged her, only to be blocked by

Seventeen. 

"Get out of my way, you perfectly good waste of

circuitry."

Seventeen glared, then whirled in a side kick.

Radmis was struck in the chin, but recovered with

commendable speed.

A savage grin etched his features and he grabbed

Seventeen by his shoulder length hair, pulling the

android face to face with him. 

He fired a ki blast point blank and let the cyborg

fall backward. 

Leelee came to his defense and took up where he had

left off, attacking feriously. Goku added in the

effort, as well as Vegeta. 

"This is messed up," Jenny commented, tucking stray

hair behind her ears. 

Lindsey nodded, "What's it take to kill him? Geez."

Leelee kicked Radmis in the groin and watched the air

leave him with satisfaction. Her smug attitude was

quickly set straight when she was launched into the

ground with a thud.

Lindsey lit a flame on the end of her finger and let

it grow until it reached the size of a beach ball. 

She aimed and fired.

And to her surprise, Radmis dodged a second before it

struck.

He turned his bloody eyes on her and sent an energy

wave in her direction, knocking both her and Leelee to

the ground. 

Lindsey groaned, "I hate my life."

"You're not the only one," Gohan mumbled as he swung

his fist.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Why don't we COMBINE our

attacks? Sheesh."

Lindsey processed that for a second and slapped her

forehead, "Geez, Jenny! Where do you get so freakin'

smart?"

Jenny flicked bangs out of her face, "It's a gift."

They stopped their attacks and began to power up, as

did Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan. (waaay

too many people! ^__^)

Radmis glared at the enemies before him. This wasn't

some cartoon show where the bad guy just stood still

and watched. He was gonna kick some serious butt.

He ran headlong at Goku and Vegeta, blasting them

both.

"Hey!" Goku shouted. "You're supposed to wait until

we're done getting ready!"

Radmis chuckled wickedly, "And what makes you think I

would do that?" 

Goku tilted his head to the side, "'Cause that's what

all the other bad guys do."

Vegeta reached over and knocked Goku on the head.

Goku rubbed his skull, "Ow. I thought we were

fighting HIM." He said, pointing at Radmis.

The group anime-fainted.

Radmis roared in fury and attemped to strike again --

Only to be struck with two attacks. One water. One

fire. 

"Don't touch our dads!" Jenny growled. 

Lindsey jerked her head in an angry nod of agreement. 

Vegeta stood momentarily speechless at the brat's

words. Sure, Jenny could be a pain in the -- *censor*

--, but he considered her a daughter. 

He assumed she thought of him as a role model, but not

as a father. 

Vegeta shook himself out of his thoughts. 'Enough

time to think about that later...I hope.' "Brat!" he

hollered. 

Lindsey, Leelee, Trunks, Jenny, Gohan, and Sabriena

looked up at him. He slapped his forhead. "MY brat."

Trunks and Jenny tilted their heads, "Ok ok! Trunks!!

Geez..."

Trunks limped over to him and Vegeta tossed a Senzu

Bean his way. 

Lindsey giggled, "Beans, beans, the magical fruit the

more you eat the more you --"

"Lindsey, hun. I know it's funny and all, but we need

to try and stay focussed here." Leelee said.

"Right, right." Lindsey pushed back her shoulders.

"Bring it on."


	9. Over At Last?

Chapter Nine  
  
-------------------------  
  
No, people, I haven't died. Here's an update! I want  
  
to thank Lexi for telling me to work on this story!!  
  
Otherwise I never would have thought about updating  
  
it! Thanks Lexi!And my friend Magali for posting it!!!  
  
------------------------  
  
Somewhere up in heaven....  
  
Catie watched the battle rage on from her perch on  
  
King Kai's planet. *Damn, they're losing.* She  
  
snickered at Lindsey's remark about the beans, but  
  
sobered as she saw Trunks jump back into the fray.  
  
She turned to Bubbles and glared, "Get the heck away  
  
from me," She snapped at him. She hated monkeys. They  
  
were creepy.  
  
He glared at her and hobbled off before she could  
  
chuck a rock at him. "This sucks," she murmured  
  
angrily.  
  
"What sucks?"  
  
She looked over to her right and spotted King Kai  
  
walking toward her, "This," she repeated. "Here I sit,  
  
watching my friends get their butts kicked and I can't  
  
help." She picked up a dirt clod and aimed at Bubbles.  
  
"No reason to take it out on my monkey!" Kai said as  
  
he smacked the ammo out of her hand.  
  
She glared daggers at him and looked back down.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
  
  
"Ow..." Jenny rubbed her arm and frowned. *This is  
  
the longest, most dumb battle I have ever been in.*  
  
Up above her, the sky rolled in turmoil as if it felt  
  
the pressure of the tension below.  
  
Sabriena and Leelee were currently sprawled on the  
  
ground, debating whether to get up again. Radmis and  
  
Goku stood locked in an evenly matched duel of will  
  
power and strength.  
  
"Someone should seriously just summon the dragon and  
  
wish him away," Lindsey muttered as she limped over to  
  
Jenny.  
  
Gohan shook his head, "That would be the easy way  
  
out. We're warriors, remember? We have pride."  
  
"Yea, until you die." Sabriena spat bitterly. Gohan  
  
scowled, "Why don't you go ask Radmis to kill you?"  
  
"'Cause I'm a warrior and 'I have pride'", she  
  
mimicked.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Everyone in favor  
  
of combining our attacks, say 'I'." A chorus of "I's"  
  
went up and she set to work. "Leelee, you combine with  
  
Sabriena. Lindsey, you with me. Gohan, you and Trunks.  
  
Goku, you and Vegeta. Seventeen, you with Piccolo.  
  
When all you guys are in pairs we'll combine two at a  
  
time, got it?"  
  
Several nods answered her and she and Lindsey powered  
  
up.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked warily at each other before  
  
agreeing and did the Fusion. (a/n : Why didn't I think  
  
of that earlier? Good gosh, I'm dumb.)  
  
In seconds everyone was paired up and slowly joining  
  
with another pair. "Jenny, go easy on the water,  
  
you're extinguishing my flames here."  
  
"Just cooperate, all right?" Trunks called over,  
  
irritated by the girls' banter.  
  
A moment later they were writhing with light as their  
  
best defenses were called forth from their very cores.  
  
Gogeta was the first to launch his strike at Radmis  
  
who fired his own blast to counter act his opponent's.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks came next and after them, Piccolo  
  
and Seventeen. The girls followed suit and released  
  
their pent up energy.  
  
Radmis enlarged his sphere of bloody red power to take  
  
on the multitude of attacks. Sweat beaded his scarred  
  
and weathered face as he volleyed for victory against  
  
the mortal fools. He could not lose. He would not.  
  
With renewed vigour, he pushed his level of endurance  
  
to the breaking point.  
  
Leelee gasped for breath as she and Sabriena poured  
  
their strength into perhaps the only way to save  
  
themselves. How long had it been since the battle had  
  
begun? Minutes? Hours? Time had lost its meaning in  
  
the ruthless fight for domination.  
  
A choked cry came from her left and she looked over to  
  
see Gohan shouting to the others, "It's not enough!"  
  
He screamed above the deafening waves of ki.  
  
Lindsey and Jenny exchanged desperate glances. So  
  
this was how it was going to end.  
  
A snarl could be heard from Radmis on the other side  
  
of the phenominally large ball of energy and all eyes  
  
turned to see his origin of frustration.  
  
Something had wrapped its way around his neck and was  
  
strangling him mercilessly. Another length of the  
  
substance coiled itself around his wrists and pulled  
  
forefully up and around so that his palms faced  
  
outward to his head.  
  
The others watched in mute fascination as more and  
  
more of the snake-like things appeared out of nowhere  
  
and entwined painfully with their prisoner.  
  
"What in the name of screaming souls condemned to  
  
HFIL is going on?" Piccolo bellowed.  
  
Radmis had lost his focus in his scruff with the  
  
creatures and directed his attention to them, leaving  
  
himself less guarded.  
  
While the Z-Fighters increased their effort, another  
  
blast came screeching in to join with their's, adding  
  
to the devistating blow.  
  
With a gruesome scream of agony, Radmis leaped forward  
  
in a last, vain attempt to bring down his tormentors.  
  
A flash of blindingly bright light errupted with an  
  
ear splitting noise. Everything was lost within its  
  
reign, save the anguished cry of rage from Radmis, who  
  
was no more.  
  
All was silent. 


	10. Answers and Sweet Dreams

Reunited 

------------------------ Oh, my gosh! This is the last chapter of my story. I feel like it's my child and I'm sending it off to college...*sniffle*..Good riddance! At last, I may be able to move on. I want to thank everyone who read this and reviewed, I'm truly honored. ------------------------ 

A stressed pause stretched over the group as jaws dropped open and eyes popped. Ashes were all that remained of Radmis.

Something akin to a footstep could be heard from behind them and they whirled around, their arms coming up in a defensive posture. 

A snort met their apprehensiveness as well as a sarcastic remark, "Is this the kind of welcome I get after coming back from the dead and helping save the planet? I had to put up with a monkey!"

Lindsey, Jenny, Leelee, and Sabriena stared wide eyed at the person before them, seemingly in perfect health. A shriek went up from one of them and all four charged her, questions flying into the air.

Lindsey grabbed Catie by the wrist and smacked her shoulder, "Ow! What was that for?" 

"Don't you ever do that to us again!" Lindsey snapped. 

Catie rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. Like you guys care if I scare the living--" 

"Catie!" Trunks shoved his way toward her and enveloped her in a tight embrace, memorizing her face, her hair, her smile. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, sparky." 

He drew back and stared into her eyes, "How did you get back here? No one summoned the dragon." 

Catie grinned at the inquisitive gazes of her friends and enlightened them, "King Yemma and Dende agreed to let me come back without wishing, under one condition."

Sabriena glared, "And that was...?" 

"I had to stop trying to throw Bubbles off of Snake Way," came the murmured reply.

A long moment of silence followed her statement as she shuffled her foot sheepishly. 

Leelee chuckled and slapped her forehead, "Of all the stupid things I've ever heard." 

Jenny shook her head and smiled ruefully. She was met with a growl from Lindsey. "What?" she asked, looking up. 

"You still haven't told us how you and Piccolo survived the blast." 

Several pairs of eyes leveled themselves on Jenny and Piccolo and waited patiently for an answer. "Well..it's not as complicated as you think." 

Vegeta stepped up, "So tell us, oh Simple One."

Jenny scowled at him and turned to Piccolo for help. In response, he rolled his eyes. "Figure it out on your own, genius," he said sourly.

"Piccolo took the brunt of the impact, remember?" Jenny cut in. "He covered me mostly and after we landed in the water, I was still conscious. HIM on the other hand, was all battered and bleeding, so I dragged him up to a nearby rock and gave him a bean I got from Korin earlier today because I helped him find his staff."

"That's it?" Gohan asked, incredulous. "No mystical brought-back-to-life act? Nothing?" 

Piccolo jerked his head in a yes. 

Lindsey sighed and started walking to the other side of the island. "Where are you going?" Catie called over to her. 

"Home! I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Catie nodded and grabbed Leelee by the wrist who in turn pulled at Jenny, who tugged Sabriena along.

"Oh, no you don't." The four turned to see Trunks walking toward them. He wrapped his arm around Catie's waist and lifted into the air. "Don't even think about leaving my sight again." 

She rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. Like Lindsey, she just wanted to go to bed. She waved to Lindsey and called to Jenny, "See you at home!"

Lindsey walked over to Gohan and punched him in the arm. "S-l-e-e-p." 

(Ahg, writer's block!...um..then a giant purple monster came out of nowhere and ate Seventeen! Sorry Leelee...) 

Jenny clung to Piccolo, "Night time, Piccy-chan." 

He nodded and scooped her up as did the others. One by one, they left the little island where so much had happened. 

The wind picked up and blew harshly across the waves, the distant cries of seagulls plaguing the night. 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Later that night 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

The giant purple monster burst into Capsule Corp. and ate Vegeta! 

Arhg!! Chomp, smack, gobble, slurp! *distant screams* 

The End

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Wow...It was late when I finished this, so please forgive the freakish drama. ^__^ This story is dedicated to Lindsey and Jenny. World's best cowgirls. 


End file.
